hyrule_total_war_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
General
A General is a type of agent in Hyrule: Total War's freeform campaign tasked with leading armies in battle and with governing cities. Acquisition A general can be recruited for 1000 rupees in his/her home faction's seat of power. General recruitment takes three turns to complete. Generals are also periodically given to factions at specific intervals so long as they control their seat of power. Function Generals can either be used to manage cities or to lead armies into battle. Unlike other agents, they have four main stats instead of one: * Command: Command increases the battle capabilities of soldiers under the general's leadership. The more command stars a general has, the better the soldiers can fight. Command stars are most of the time earned by winning battles (and removed by losing battles); however, they can also be obtained through ancillaries and natural traits. * Chivalry / Dread: Chivalry and dread are two opposing stats: increasing one reduces the other and vice versa. ** Chivalry endows any city governed by the general with a boost to population growth and public order; and any army commanded by him/her with a morale bonus. Chivalry can be earned by occupying and governing cities or by releasing captured prisoners. ** Dread increases the public order (but not population growth) of cities governed by the general, as well as hurting the morale of enemies facing him/her in battle. Dread skulls can be earned by killing lots of enemies, by executing captured prisoners or by exterminating cities. * Loyalty: This stat makes generals less susceptible to desertion or bribery from foreign diplomats. Battle In battle, if there are more than one general in an army, the one with the most command stars will be in charge. If an army has no general, a soldier will become the army's captain, a temporary, statless commander. If a generic (non-hero) general commands the army, (s)he'll gain the ability to rally troops, increasing their morale and (in certain cases) stopping fleeing units. When a commander dies, an army's morale will plummet significantly, possibly resulting in a mass rout. Bodyguards A general is always accompanied by a unit of sworn bodyguards. Bodyguards cannot be retrained, unlike most soldiers. Instead, their numbers replenish for free over time. When a general dies of old age, gets assassinated or is killed in battle, his/her bodyguard disperses. Each faction uses one of its standard units as bodyguards for their generic generals: * Kingdom of Hyrule: Ironclad Elites * Ordona Province: Goat Lords * Lanayru Province: Guardian Maidens * Sheikah Cadre: Truthbearers * Gerudo: Gerudadorf * Order of the Wizzrobe: Illusionists * Gorons: Fire Warriors * Zora Dominion: Shock Troopers * Kokiri: Korok Councilors * The Deku Tribes: Royal Scrubs * Fairies of Tarm: Great Fairies * Lizalfos: Song-Sayers * Darknut Legion: Mighties * Moblins: Moblin Grunts * Labrynna Regime: Palace Watch * Stalfos: Scythe Lords * Gohma: Pack of Queens * Kingdom of Ikana: Noblemen * Forces of Twilight: Shadow Messengers * River Zora: Geozards * Zuna: Zuna Merchantmen * Subrosians: Subrosian Excavators * Tokay: Tokay Hunters * Horonians: Horon Mystics However, because of certain bugs, the generals who spawn at specific intervals occasionally have different units as bodyguards. Models Cut Content * The Gerudo Ashinon General was originally created as a unit known as the Ashinon Warrior- this was soon after recycled as the faction's General unit and an eventually-cut bodyguard unit for Koume and Kotake. Category:Agents